


A Galaxy Under the Robe

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Bukkake, Club Dresses, Clubbing, Drinking, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After centuries monitoring the state of the Cosmos, Princess Rosalina was looking for something new to excite her. Then she found books. Then books that had even more graphic content. Then books that showed how it was done.Now Princess Rosalina was in a club, dressed to impress, and waiting to see what would happen.
Kudos: 27





	A Galaxy Under the Robe

If there was anything about being the head of a cosmos that was difficult, it was the boredom. It was easy for others to think or assume that maintaining all the Stars and Lumas that decorated the planets, galaxies, and the empty space between would be exciting, or at least seeing new things constantly. If it was just water, then she could see it turn to ice in between planets, spin around a planet to form a ring, boil until it was gas, and so many steps in between that it was like an endless movie to watch. The same was true for so much else; metals, dirt, fire, or anything else that commonly came from planets.   
  
But after doing it for so long, it started to become boring. Or at least predictable. It was easy for her to guess what was going to become what and where it was going to go. A part of that was because of her job, having to ensure the creation of stars and galaxies, and then making doubly sure for the restoration of the cosmos … when that had to happen.   
  
Boredom, however, was something that she knew she needed to exercise from her current predicament. If not only just because she didn’t want to fall asleep at an inopportune time, but because she could not afford to be lazy for the Stars and Lumas. They deserved for her to be on top of her game, to be the true ruler of the cosmos that she was meant to be.   
  
It went without saying then that Princess Rosalina, Princess of the Cosmos, had to do something to alleviate her boredom.   
  
It began with trying to find new stories to read. Not when she was raising the Lumas that would become planets or stars that would decorate the galaxy, but just her own reading. Reading books that were for older beings, for more mature readers, detailing things that stars and galaxies didn’t need to concern themselves with, and so she had not entertained in some time. Trying to work her way back into it, however, was easier than she would have imagined.   
  
Reading about beings on other planets growing closer to one another, starting to form relationships that were both otherworldly and almost transcendent, it was something that made her smile as she read the pages, only to frown when she reached the ends of the novels in too quick a time. It felt like just as much time to read one of those books that she filled her Observatory with more of those texts. Lining the walls of her room with novel after novel for her to read, until the walls were filled. She kept reading them even then.   
  
Moving quickly from bigger books to longer books to more detailed books, and then finally reaching the point where they were reaching more detailed scenes. The books moving away from just describing what the characters were feeling… and moving into what they were doing. It wasn’t something she thought she’d be interested in. And yet… it was very difficult for her to move her eyes away from the pages.   
  
Reading about the feminine character letting the masculine ones let their hands roam over their bodies, letting their states of undress fall apart to reveal their skin, and letting their bodies draw closer and closer together, far closer than she’d allow any planets to. If planets collided, then galaxies were in trouble. It was why King Bowser was so much of a threat to the Cosmos.   
  
For the people who  _lived_ on those planets, however… it looked as if the opposite was true. They had to come together to make something new, and when they did it was just so  _interesting_ .   
  
It took time for her to find a book that went beyond just the touching. Most of the books she found were touching, then kissing, then happily ever after. Something she enjoyed reading, but it just wasn’t enough, not alone at least. She needed more.   
  
And Princess Rosalina found more when she was perusing the darker books she had found. The scenes she read made her blush. Scenes where it described the women being stripped naked, the men forcing them to the ground, then putting them, as the books so often described, ‘ _in their place’_ . She had no idea what that place was, but the women in the novels seemed to enjoy it far more than she did ruling over a cosmos, all alone and for no one to show  _her_ her place in the galaxies she created.   
  
But if she could find one… then what would it be like? Would she be stripped? Would she be put to the ground? Or would it be romantic and lain on a bed? It was so difficult to tell, but her mind was active and spinning like the center of a universe with the idea. It so rarely depended on circumstances, but more the characters involved. More than anything else,  _she_ wanted to be one of those characters.   
  
And with all the time in the universe and space in the cosmos, it seemed reasonable that she could be one of them… all she needed was a bit of preparation… and some confidence.   
  
Princess Rosalina decided then to try out one of these books. Not so far as to ruin her, as what happened to so many of the more feminine characters, but enough for her to try and get closer to others like her. Not other rulers of other cosmoses, as there were no others like her. But people other than Stars and Lumas… there had to be plenty, she had already met some before.   
  
She just had to prepare herself, find the right place to mingle in between… and then see what happened. To do that, she just needed to find the right outfit to wear. Dresses that were ethereal as she was, floating as she flowed across the Observatory, were not common in any of the books she read and doubtlessly would attract odd attention.   
  
If she had to find something like the books to wear, she needed to find something… tighter then. Tighter and appropriate for places where people flocked.   
  
She had a good idea for both.

* * *

The booms of the music that echoed around her may as well have been the forming of black holes, they were so loud. Deafening sounds that almost shook her head with the volume, but only encouraged the bodies that filled the room to jump and dance and holler to it. She could barely hear herself breathe, let alone speak. But she pushed her way through regardless. It was a bit easy when she was so tall.   
  
Tall, and that was maybe only one reason she was gaining so much attention. Oh yes, there was attention on her. She had become so used to watching planets and stars grow that it was easy for her to see others staring at her. Men leaning back and admiring her as she walked by, women blinking stupefied as she glided past them, groups that were shushing themselves as she nearly floated past them. All of them had eyes on her, and she was happy to feel it.   
  
Through Princess Rosalina knew it could be a bad thing, many of the more risqué novels had talked about how the women first needed to grab attention. She had it now, in aces, spades, and the stars that littered the dark sky. A sky she couldn’t see with the heavy ceiling hanging above her, but she felt it was a necessary sacrifice to make.   
  
It made sense that the boom and rolls of music that came from the nightclub would be even louder in an enclosed room, and all the easier to focus on the individuals around you rather than the infinity above you. Taking her eyes off of it for the first time in a long time, and she was already feeling an odd sense of discovery. Though that was probably hastened by the eyes on her down here.   
  
Watching her as long slender legs stepped across the floor in high-heeled shoes. Shoes that rode up her calves so far they may as well have been some kind of boot. Zipped up until they ended at her knees, and exposing her thighs from there. No tights, no dress, nothing but her skin for all to see. That stopped only when they reached the tight jeans that hugged her waist, so thin and so short that it could have easily been mistaken for some lewd form of underwear. Even more so for what followed up from there.   
  
Reaching up was just her bare navel, showing her almost porcelain and blemish-less skin to everyone who looked. Her navel was easy to see, with everything else just as easy to see up to the underside of her ribs. Even then the imagination was hardly needed for that. The tank-top she wore was only  _just_ able to cover her prodigious chest, something she hadn’t realized was attractive until she had read those books and looked at herself with her gown off. Then Princess Rosalina knew she had a body like the women in the books she read.   
  
Except for her hair. Hair was important, but hair was supposed to be just as attractive as the rest of her body. And hers was too fluffy, too large, and perhaps even a bit too long. It hit too much of her, so she had to change it, just a little. Just enough that it wouldn’t change who she was. Braiding the back of it so that her taut rear could be seen, trailing up to show the zipper that held her top in place, and accented even her neckline. It was almost ironic that the bang that hung over her face, concealing one of her eyes, was longer now than the hair that ran down her back. After that… the last modification to her beauty was the obvious one. Makeup.   
  
Enough eye-liner to hide all the bags under her eyes from the hours reading, foundation and powder to make her cheeks fuller and redder, paint on her nails to really grab the attention of those around her, staring at her hands as she passed, and even a bit down her neck, making sure she was a beauty to watch from top to bottom. The novels she had read made that clear.   
  
She had to look like the prettiest woman in not only the land, but the cosmos. Unlike every other woman here, she had the knowledge to know what that meant, and she used it to her advantage.   
  
Especially when she walked up to the counter of the bar, staring at the man who stood alone on the other side, and earned his attention with a slow blink. He was gazing at her… or further south on her, staring at her chest. That was a good sign, she knew. All the men who wanted the feminine characters in her books wanted to stare at the body. So the more they stared, the better off she was.   
  
“May I have a Lemon Martini? Sugar on the glass rim, please?” She could barely hear her own voice over the boom of the music, but the man behind the counter nodded at her, holding still and staring at her for a moment before turning around to grab the appropriate vodka, sugar, and orange flavorant. Princess Rosalina smiled as he worked. That is before she felt someone push up next to her, in the already crowded and loud dance bar.   
  
“Hey there beauty, you come in on a shooting star?” The man asked her, earning her immediate attention. How did he know who she was? “Cause your beauty is just out of this world.” Oh he… he hadn’t figured it out, but. But that was a  _compliment!_ She smiled at him, small and proper as she did for all who visited her Observatory… even though she was more likely visiting one of theirs now.   
  
“Just average transportation,” Rosalina assured him, making the blonde man raise a brow at her. “Just average transportation on four wheels and without a view of the starry sky and cosmos. Trust me, this place is a lot more interesting than what I used to get here.” She meant it, too, although people who lived on planets usually thought she was interesting, but not in the way she thought about it. She just wanted to be among them, and find that kind of partner tonight.   
  
“So you’re a first timer in a bar like this?” It was only after he asked the question again that she realized he was yelling. With the boom of the music, it was necessary. “Most gals pretty as you usually got a guy on their arm by now. You waiting for someone then?” Well, a Princess was usually supposed to wait, or expect others to work for her. This was her stepping outside of her safety zone for this. Not Princess Rosalina. Just Rosalina, not Princess.   
  
“No one came with me here,” she admitted, brushing her painted nails through the locks that covered the front of her face. The air was hot and she worried her makeup was beginning to run. “But I’m not against finding someone to leave with.” She had to speak honestly… although she was starting to realize that maybe a bit of subterfuge was necessary. The problem was that she didn’t have the experience for it.   
  
“Why would you want to leave when the night is still so young?” The man, however, replied without an air of confusion or disdain. “This is one of the best clubs for dancing in the entire region! You got in here with a body like that, you’re due to show everyone how easily you can move in it!” She was? That wasn’t something she expected. Then again, there were a few of those novels about the more beautiful women showing themselves off. How did they do that again?   
  
Oh! She knew! Rosalina mimicked what she read.   
  
She turned around until her back was facing the bar, raising one of her legs until it was bent and her heel was pressed against the backboard. Check. She raised her arms so both of her elbows were settled across the front of the bar, pushing out her chest and emphasizing it for the room. Check. She made sure her leg was raised up enough to show the lines between her jean shorts and her thighs. She wasn’t sure why that was important, but it was in at least three of the more risqué novels, so check. With all that settled, she licked her lips and looked out at the crowd, looking mysterious. Check.   
  
“I do want to have some fun. It’s why I’m here.” She copied one of the many lines she had read out of the books. Not a great one, she’d admit, but it was one of the more alluring feminine characters. “And looking for someone who has an eye for me… that’s the part that I’m struggling with.” Although that line… probably could have changed.   
  
Seeing as it took only a glance to see that nearly everyone around her was staring at her. She was taller than most of them, of equal height for most of the men, but still something that everyone was staring at. Although very few were looking at her face. Her chest, her hands, her stomach, and most of them looking at the pants she wore, or near lack thereof. She hoped her blush was hidden under her makeup, otherwise she’d be too easy. That was something the novels agreed was a bad thing.   
  
She looked back at the man, who was still leaning over the counter. His hand was reaching out to her, as if he was getting ready to grab her back. She wouldn’t have minded, especially a tall blonde like him. But he stopped when he looked at her.   
  
“Here’s your order ma’am.” The bartender spoke grabbing Rosalina’s attention. The drink was in front of her, the martini she wanted, with sugar around the glass and a lemon slice on the rim. “That’ll be $8.” Dollars… did they take Star bits?   
  
“Don’t worry, I got this,” the man next to her spoke. “Least I can do if it keeps us talking. You don’t mind, right?” No, she certainly didn’t. She smiled lightly at the man, showing it was an action she appreciated. Although, seriously staring at the drink, there was something that just looked off about it, and it didn’t take her, the observer of the Cosmos, long to figure it out.   
  
Was the drink supposed to bubble like that? Rosalina wasn’t sure, mainly because she hadn’t had drinks before. Was it normal for a drink to gain fizz after it was made? Maybe it was the alcohol that did that, or the sugar. She couldn’t be sure. She only knew that in all those novels, a lot of the partners met in bars first. Before they went to hotel rooms or houses or grand adventures across the lands, it was usually a bar.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders to dismiss the idea, she tilted her head back and drank the liquid, only three gulps necessary. She almost  _immediately_ regretted it.   
  
“ _COUGH! COUGH!_ ” She started to heave, hand at her throat as she almost slammed the glass down. Her throat was dry and parched from drinking the liquid, feeling as if the air was almost scratching her throat. How had the drink done that? She’d read about the women in the book drinking these all the time.   
  
“Whoa! Whoa! Easy there,” the man next to her said, putting hands on her back and shoulder as he spoke. Wow, he  _did_ have big hands. He was just about her height, but it felt like he would be effortlessly able to pick her up and carry her. That was a  _good feeling_ . Quite unlike the dryness in her throat. “Guess it is your first time at a club, drinking vodka in gulps like that. Best way to send you to the floor, beauty.” But it hadn’t for the women in the novels.   
  
Then again… she never read how long it took them to drink it. Rosalina sucked on her tongue as she realized it. Perhaps she had made a bit of a mistake… that was her fault.   
  
“Here, drink up,” the man spoke as he pushed a glass towards her. Water, just water. Cubed with ice in it. Her painted fingers grabbed the counter and the drink, bare navel pushing against the counter as she tilted her head back. She knew the man was grabbing her bare skin, but she didn’t mind. It kept her upright as she downed the liquid. It was almost as divine as the Stars. “There, that’s better, right? Try and drink just tonic water for the rest of the night, if you can.” That was an excellent suggestion.   
  
“Th-Thank you,” Rosalina got out between breaths. Between that and licking her lips to wet her mouth some more. Her tongue was feeling as cracked as her throat, and just as sensitive to the air. Her jaw trembled as she took in a long breath. “I appreciate your advice.” He flashed her a brilliant smile with the words.   
  
“Anytime for a falling star like you.” His words were just as impressive, just as brilliant. Almost word for word what she read in the novels. It was enough to get her to blush, and giggle, and sway on her legs. All three at once and Rosalina was starting to wonder how stoic she really was.   
  
Especially when she started to find it difficult just to hold herself up, and her long slender legs were having an even more difficult time not collapsing at the knees. She knew she was used to floating, but she also knew she wasn’t  _that_ weak to force. She swallowed on nothing to try and right herself, but found that her mind only swirled then.   
  
“Whoa, whoa, easy there. You alright?” The same man asked her again. He had a hand on her back now, and her hand. A hand on her back and her other hand, holding them closer. Her closer to him. He was warm. “You’re looking kind of woozy there, and a little hot.” That was his fault, and she knew it. “Maybe you should take a break from the club right now. You don’t look like you’d be able to handle yourself right now.” Now that was just uncalled for.   
  
“I can manage this,” Rosalina declared, at least as well as she could with deep breaths. “I manage galaxies in my spare time, so I can very well manage my body at this time.” And she knew she could. Just by focusing a bit more on her body and a little less on her mind. Make herself float, making her arms lighter. Then they wouldn’t feel so heavy.   
  
And it was working… for a use of the word. She wasn’t in fear of falling down, righting herself as much as she could, but it also felt as if she were swimming more than anything else. Perhaps it was because the Lumas weren’t nearby. Or maybe the drink. The drink wasn’t something that should be drunk like that, as the man had said. That would make it her fault.   
  
“Right, right… how about you have another glass of water then.” That was a good idea. She accepted the glass that was pushed her way, drinking it slower this time. Maybe she didn’t have to because it wasn’t alcoholic, but she wasn’t about to take more chances. She drank slowly, and her mind slowly recovered. At least in the sense that she didn’t feel seconds from passing out. “There you go. That’s better. And… a lot faster than I’m used to seeing girls recover.” She gulped the last mouthful of water before responding.   
  
“I’m just… special like that,” Rosalina spoke almost cryptically, her tiny mouth pulling into a smile as she looked at the man. “Though your advice did help, I truly mean it. I am just… not used to beverages such as this.” She went to move her hand towards the martini glass, only to see her hand was still being held by the man.   
  
Held, with fingers woven between her fingers. How odd that she didn’t notice that. Even stranger that she not only saw it as romantic, but endearing. She looked at them, testing her grip in his hand. He was strong, stronger than her who was used to floating with little to no gravity. But it was also warm, still so  _very_ warm. And there were few things that were dangerous to be near that were warm. Hot, plenty. Warm… not so much.   
  
“You got a nice hand yourself. Sorry, but it’s hard not to see you staring at it. Especially because you took the whole drink...” Rosalina felt her face flush with the words now, and she was more impressed she could still hear the man over the booms of music in the club. “You wanna show me the rest of yourself? Out on the dance floor?” The question was made with more than just a query.   
  
It was made as the hand on her back slowly encroached on her jean shorts, down the small of her back and thumb tracing her spinal columns. It was like boiling water down her, and she arched her back into the contact. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she felt him, even as the hand over her own started to massage her knuckles. He wasn’t just warm… but inviting. But for dancing…   
  
“I really shouldn’t… not so soon.” There were more parts to the novels after this, usually. At least unless the woman was dancing already but it was usually dancing then meeting, or meeting, drinking, fucking, then dancing… was that middle part so common now?   
  
But before Rosalina could invest in the idea, she was being pulled by the man, past the crowd behind the bar and towards the dance floor.   
  
“C’mon, you can dance! I know you can!” She had not danced before, not in heels or in such company before. But the man was pulling her into the crowd already, surrounded by others who either matched her height or were just beneath it. The blonde man in front of her among the former. “A body like that and such an open mind, I bet you could tear up the floor.” She certainly didn’t want to do that. She was here to try new things though. So that meant…   
  
“I-I can try,” Rosalina yelled back over the booming air, a sound matching the slight throb in her head. It was bad, but not doing something here would also be bad. Besides, this man had been kind to her so far, and his advice was sound.   
  
So Rosalina began to dance, or did what she could, surrounded by so many people. It felt like no matter which way she bent her body she was knocking into someone, quite unlike the planets or galaxies she managed in the cosmos, but it was only to the delight of everyone she hit. When she pushed her ass out to balance on her heels, she hit a man from behind, who turned only to grin and wink at her. When she swung her hip to lean at an angle, a woman was bumped as well, making her gaze up at her and bite her lips with a lurid blush. A few of the novels had described that as a good thing.   
  
And truly, Rosalina was beginning to feel it now. The heat and booms of the air beginning to shake her head, making her body move in the same rhythm as the rest of the club, matching the bodies that surrounded her. Her almost scantily clad form jumping however she could with her high heels, raising her arms and waving them as the bodies piled on around her, grinning up into the air as the heat began to flow through her. And what a heat it was!   
  
The magma from planets hardly compared! Rising up from her stomach and flushing her body with it. It made her legs feel like jelly and arms just as weak, head spinning as she tried to grasp onto something to focus on, but could only giggle at whatever she thought of. Her tight jean shorts were being gyrated by her hips, at the same time her mouth twisted itself into a lurid grin, small as it was. Both her eyes, covered or not, were rolling into her head as the immense, almost euphoric, feeling flooded her.   
  
It felt so  _good_ , and she was only left wondering why she had never felt like this before. The people, the contact, or the buzz in the drink, Rosalina didn’t know, and she didn’t care. All she cared about were the bodies piling up around her, the man who had pulled her out here smiling at her, and the others who were cheering for her as she danced.   
  
Dancing under a spotlight that shone like the sun, showing her and her platinum blonde hair as she trotted across the dance floor. The feeling of people bumping against her was getting more intense, hotter and heavier. She was loving it because it reminded her so much of those novels. Of the more female characters being pushed around and screwed around with, about how much they enjoyed it as the situation got more intense. It was just something else entirely!   
  
And then it did become something else when she felt her top get pulled away. Her breasts bouncing out and for all to see.   
  
“ _Wha-!”_ Rosalina let out as she looked at her large breasts, the equally sized areolas jumping as she came down from one of her motions, her breasts shaking as she raised her arms to try and cover them, holding them in place and cover herself up. Surrounded by an enormous group of individuals, all of them bouncing closer to her, and all of them staring at her. They had all seen her. Even more were putting hands on her.    
  
_SNAP!_ Like the one behind her who was to tear her pants off, leaving nothing but the thin blue thong behind.   
  
“ _HI~”_ She let out the noise as she was stripped in two quick motions on the dance floor, chest out and flopping around as her ass and cunt were paraded. The only reason for any kind of decency now was how close all the other dancers were. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly. Not when she felt  _far_ more than one pair of hands on her, and they were coming from people she couldn’t track or tell the difference to. It was like the lights and booming music of the club were making them ghosts to her.   
  
“I knew it was going to be this easy, especially after she chugged the whole drink like that.” She looked over to see the blonde man talking, and holding her pants in his hand… why had she pulled them off? And was he… spinning them on his fingers? THey were small enough for it, but… it just felt inappropriate.    
  
And all Princess Rosalina could do was try and keep herself upright, with a body that was already feeling weak, as her ass cheeks were kneaded and rubbed, her thighs were massaged with sweat, her breasts were poked from around her hands, and others ran down her back, playing with her like a toy. She felt like something else entirely, not even a person in control of their actions. It was hard to imagine anyone around her was.   
  
_RIP! “UGH~!_ ” Especially when she moaned as she felt her panties get pulled, wedging her cunt lips, before finally tearing away. Now she was naked on the dance floor, surrounded by people watching, cheering, and dancing.   
  
“Looks like the bitch is ready!” Someone shouted from some edge of the club, Rosalina couldn’t tell where. She could only normally see half of what was around her with hair so long, and it didn’t help when the crowd looked like it was melding together. Faces disappearing, hands coming out of the shadows, her body being grabbed and pulled at, poked and prodded. The only thing she could reasonably make out was her naked body, clothed only from the knees down in her boots.   
  
That, and the cocks that were starting to appear around her. At waist level, flopping about, and… something she didn’t expect to see so quickly, if at all.   
  
“Get her down!” “Yeah! We need her looking up!” More unknown voices shouted, and Rosalina felt hands on her shoulders, pushing her down. Her naked knees hit the tiles of the dance floor as light still poured over her. For a moment at least. Then she was left in shadows.   
  
In the shadows of dicks that were hanging over her face. Cocks that were far larger than the descriptions she read in those novels, and obviously in  _far_ greater number. With only half of her eyes available to see, and she could tell they were hanging over her almost ominously, waiting for something to happen. Rosalina’s mouth was open as she watched them practically  _twitch_ to the beat of the music, the changing lights making them appear almost alien. In a sense, maybe they were.   
  
“Enough staring, the music’s picking up!” “And the line keeps growing!” Line? Rosalina didn’t know what that meant.   
  
_GIRP!_ She understood the hand on her head however, dragging her towards one cock. “ _GLACH~!_ ” Just as well as she knew her mouth was supposed to go around it. After that… it was all new.   
  
Her tiny mouth taking the dick as far as she could, tasting its salty texture as it reached into the back of her throat, pushing at it and forcing her head to bend to let the long shaft reach deeper into her, fucking into her esophagus. It was  _supposed_ to hurt, like the air she breathed at the bar after drinking. But it didn’t. If anything, it felt like  _liquid paradise!_ She suckled on it for all it was worth.   
  
“Score for blonde! We got ourselves a slut!” Cheers erupted as one of the men declared her a word she didn’t know. What she did know was that she was sucking on this cock for all that she was worth. It was with far more company than she expected, but this was one of the prizes of the night she wanted to have. A dick to taste and make her own, belonging to a man that was supposed to treat her well. And didn’t this mean he thought something of her.   
  
“Keep her busy!” “We’ll be here all  _week_ otherwise!” Apparently not, as she felt hands grab her arms, lifting up the limbs. It let her chest flop out and show off her breasts, even if they were at knee level with all the men and women around her. Her hands, however, were taken to targets.   
  
One hand was wrapped around another cock, just as hard and hot as the one she was guzzling on. The other went to a pair of lips, warm as her own felt. Rosalina knew what she had to do here.   
  
“ _MMMpph~!_ ” She let out a long sigh of pleasure as she sucked, jerked, and frigged three different people all at once. Her head bobbing back and forth with the strength of a planet's gravity well, hand moving as quick as it could, fingers wrapped around the shaft, and pushing her other hand digits deep into the woman holding her wrist, feeling her cunt try and crush her. It was spraying her juices down her wrist, the same kind she had made as she had fucked herself at night.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT! “HNGH!”_ But what they men gave her was new. She’d never tasted cum before.   
  
Cum that splattered across her face from the cock she was pumping, hitting her hair and chin and a lot more over her breasts, and then a  _drastic_ amount more into her throat. It hit her so hard she thought she was going to gag and throw it up. That reflex alone made her swallow, hollowing her cheeks and forcing down as much of the thick sticky mixture as she could.   
  
She felt even more of it creep out of her nose, staining her face and doubtlessly running with her makeup now. Oh yes, she was  _certain_ her makeup was ruined. It was the common thread for all of the women who had been involved in the lewder acts. If that wasn’t enough, then it had to be the cum that was dripping on her from face to hand, the man letting out spurt after spurt over her.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT-SPURT! SPURT!_ Not even to mention the many others who were letting loose what they had on her. Everyone she hadn’t even touched, but were undoubtedly the ones who had torn off her top and jeans, leaving her a naked horny mess on the dancefloor. It was only just kind of her to let them release themselves on her.   
  
Even if it caked her body far more than she expected. Globs of semen hitting her shoulders and face, mixing with her hair, seeping into her roots, and hitting her over her eyes. She had to shut them as she felt even more hit her nose and mouth, the cock in there pulling out just for more cum to fall in. Enough down her back and chest that she felt like she was taking a shower. Her hands were up in front of her trying to catch it all, and she couldn’t tell if the moan she heard was her own garbled voice or one of the women who had frigged themselves to her. Either was okay to her~.   
  
“I’m at my limit, get her ass up!” The command came as a pair of hands wrapped around her torso, lifting her off the ground. Rosalina knew she wasn’t heavy, no matter what her tall height implied, but she was easily picked up by the man behind her. She couldn’t see him, between the hair hanging over one eye and the cum glazed over the other. But she could feel his dick, strong and hard, pushing at her ass cheeks. “I bet she’s as tight as below so above!” Rosalina had an idea what he meant, she hastily swallowed the cum in her mouth so she could speak.   
  
“I-I am a virgin!” She shouted into the club, the music so loud she wasn’t sure they’d hear her otherwise. “I-It’s my first time s-s-so- _HUNCH~~!_ ” The air was fucked out of her chest a moment after she asked for peace.   
  
By a cock shoving its way not into her cunt, but up her ass. Hard, strong, and enough to make her feet leave the ground.   
  
For a single moment, she was floating without any of her powers, held up by something as if pushed off by a warp star. In the next, the cock that had managed to plow its way into her had sunk even deeper, the rings of her sphincter widening to give it access, and the air in her lungs leaving to make room. Her cum stained jaw fell open through it, and she felt her cunt clench as her womb was crushed.   
  
She was being fucked from behind by someone she didn’t know, and everyone in front of her could see it. Even if she couldn’t see them, Rosalina knew they were watching. Easily  _dozens_ of eyes watching her breasts as they bounced with the cock slapping at her ass, cum laden face swaying as her head bobbed in time with each thrust, arms trying to find perch onto anything to keep herself straight!   
  
“Fuck this! She’s slipping off!” Then it got worse.   
  
Worse when the man behind her roped his arms under her legs, matting the cum that was covering them deeper into her skin. But it didn’t stop there. Not even when he lifted up and pulled her legs up with him, all while her ass remained  _rooted_ to his cock. Hard enough that it leaving almost felt impossible.   
  
That was when her legs were lifted to be sideways with her body, just able to feel her calves side by side with her head, lightly tapping at her platinum blonde and cum stained hair as she was continuously fucked up her ass by some stranger in a club, and the beats of the music slamming into her. There was nothing hiding her, and her feet with the farthest things from the floor, hands hanging limply at her sides the closest.   
  
“I will  _never_ get an invitation that clear again!” Then it got better.   
  
Better when  _another_ stranger approached her and put his hands on her breasts. He held them for a second, matting the cum the same way the man behind her had, before grabbing her tits and pulling. It was enough to make her cunt clench, a  _‘Gii’_ of sound leave her as she tried to hiss. It was cut off by the man putting his cock at her cunt.   
  
_WUMP!_ She heard it because it vibrated up her, fucking past her virgin walls and fucking her until his dickhead was hitting her womb. She felt his balls slap at her ass, maybe just missing the man reaming her from behind, but there was no denying that his cock was as far up in her as possible, making the lightning of the solar system seem  _dim_ in comparison to the firing electricity in her mind.   
  
And the two men just kept fucking her through it.   
  
While her back arched, thrusting her chest outwards, Rosalina was still being balanced on the pair of dicks at either one of her holes, feeling them reshape her fucking holes into the same size as their dicks. If her mouth was any indication, she was  _not_ outfitted with a large cunt or asshole. But they were going to be _dripping_ by the end of this.   
  
The crowd was cheering around her, either to the broken form of Princess Rosalina being fucked by a pair of strangers while in the middle of a bukkake, or to the music. Both were pounding, but for different reasons. It was far beyond anything she had read about or even imagined in the novels she had read, but she did  _not_ want it to stop!   
  
The sloven grin pulled at her face as she looked up at the bleary lights, hidden by the layers of cum over her eye and coated into her long blonde bang. She could smell the salty mixture inside of her, taste it down her throat, and it was being fucked into her from behind, and it just wasn’t stopping. Her toes were curling in her boots as she realized it.   
  
“ _She’s getting tight!_ ” One of them called out, though Rosalina couldn’t tell who. She just reached out with her cum-stained and painted hands, grabbing the man in front of her and holding him close as he continued to fuck her. “ _FUCK! She’s no_ virgin but I’d take her any  _hour_ of the day!” That sounded wonderful! Like true love even!   
  
“Well get your fucks in now, cause there’s still that line behind you!” Another one of them yelled, just as the princess all but confirmed her ass was now redder than Princess Peach’s dress. Red, worn, and marked for easy entry. She’d have no difficult sliding her fingers into there later, that was for sure.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ And then the men came, at the same time they crushed her body. Her mind  _spun_ with the pleasure, somewhere between delirium and nostalgia. From what memory, she couldn’t recall, but she was having a difficult time telling up from down, let alone a good idea from a bad one. All she had now was the feeling of cum shooting up into her.   
  
UP her ass so far it felt like it was connecting with the cum that was shot down her throat. That didn’t even cover what she thought was a veritable  _cumflation_ of her gut with how much cum was being blasted into her cunt, straight into her womb. If she had the ability, she’d probably be pregnant. And it was so much that she couldn’t even scream! Only let her tongue fall out as she panted, nearly collapsing into nothing, even if that meant falling to the ground.   
  
Hands grabbed her once again and held her in place, but she didn’t fall. The cocks slipped out of her, letting globs of their semen fall out of her, staining the floor, but her ass didn’t splatter on them. No, instead, new arms grabbed her. Rosalina only faintly realized that when there were hands grabbing and pulling her braids, holding her up by her breasts, and letting go of her legs to instead wrap around her waist.   
  
Rosalina had a moment or two to realize that.  _WUMP!_ _**WHAM!** _ Then she was being fucked again, royally.   
  
She could feel the spotlight on her even now. As she was being held up by at  _least_ two men, being fucked by their cocks reaching to the entrance of her womb and the depths of her ass, holding her up with their loins and hands at her ankles, she was being watched. Watched and  _paraded_ around in her naked and fucked state.   
  
Rosalina couldn’t see any of it. Not with all that cum in her eye and over her face. She could only feel it.   
  
Feel the heat of the lights, the boom of the music, the cheer of the crowd, and the bouncing in her head as she was lifted and dropped over and over, the cocks reaching depths she didn’t think possible. Her mind was drifting further away with each asynchronous thrust up her cunt and anus. The cum that was dripping off of her was starting to harden, the club was spinning as it did. And all the Princess of the Cosmos could do was smile through it all.   
  
Smile as a sense of unimaginable pleasure shot through her faster and harder than purple comets through a galaxy’s ring. Enough to send her over the edge, spasming on the cock, and making herself dip into a darkness the lights couldn’t touch. Only faintly could Rosalina make out what was happening.   
  
She was cumming, and the entire club was watching.   
  
_Watching and cheering._

* * *

Rosalina came to with a headache. That was something she wasn’t used to.   
  
Her hand pushed against her head, feeling something sticky and crusty matted against her hair. She grimaced at it, but was more curious why she had a headache than anything else. She didn’t usually get them, waking up on a bed of clouds and looking out amongst the stars. Her hands reached down to the covers to pull them off, but found nothing there. Another point of confusion.   
  
Her eyes blinked open, bleary and making her grimace as the bright rays of some nearby sun blinded her. It felt absolutely horrible, and made her curl up into a sitting position. She felt something, some  _things_ , peel off of her back as she did so. She didn’t recognize them, and only realized after that how odd it was that she wasn’t sleeping in her normal gown or in her covers.   
  
As her gaze focused on her body, she saw an answer she didn’t expect. Enough to bring back all the memories from the night before in a painful rush.   
  
She was covered, but in nothing but globs of cum and semen. Crusty piles of it all over her body, enough at her pussy and over her chest to look like some lewd form of underwear. But every patch of skin she had was covered in some of the ropey material, immediately answering her question of what was in her hair. Her hand grasped at her platinum blonde locks now, pulling at it and feeling the sticky material come off, where it didn’t crack into pieces.   
  
Her grimace only made Rosalina realize just how much was over her face as well. The same hand that was combing her gnarly hair reached up to her face, pulling back globs of semen all over her lips and chin, matted across her eyes. Even the long overhanging bang of hair that covered half her gaze was cracked and stiff with cum. She was all but swimming in the material. But that wasn’t even the worst part.   
  
The worst part was that she wasn’t waking up in her bed or in a hotel. She was waking up in a dumpster.   
  
She only barely recognized it from the night before, when she was walking past the alleys and to the club. A dumpster for trash and disposable materials, and she was laying on top of bags of it, covering everything beneath her naked body, but leaving her to bake in the morning sun. Was this… was this what happened to her after the dance club?   
  
All the novels she had read said that after the men and women found one another and fucked, they usually wake up in a hotel room or at least in bed with one another. Maybe even spending the entire evening together. But here she was, Princess Rosalina and ruler of the Cosmos, naked as the day she was created, covered in more cum she believed any one man could produce in a year, and doubtlessly with her makeup running as fast as her dreams were.   
  
It was an awful state for her to be in, not helped by the continued pounding in her skull from the headache, as if that booming music had never left her. It was easily one of the most humiliating positions she had ever been in.   
  
And yet… all she could do was smile as she picked the ropey strands of cum off of her skin and felt even more being squeezed out of her cunt and ass. Not to mention the amount that was surely settling in her stomach, filling her like a morning meal. There was just so much of it, and all those men had used her this much. It was far more than any woman in any of the novels she had read thus far.   
  
So, if this was how much they played with her in one night, what would happen if she came back for more? It was a question that would have made her shiver some months back.   
  
But now?  _Rosalina only shivered with delight and sweet imaginings~._


End file.
